Happy Birthday?
by i.l.risk
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday! Where is everyone? It's so fluffy that you could choke on it. Oneshot. Review?


**So... yeah. I wanted another oneshot. I think this one's terrible as well. It's like a blanket. Soooooo fluffy. -o- Tell me with a review if you think it's good... or tolerable. Please?**

* * *

"Aly, Aly, Aly, Aly," Magnus repeated, skipping down the sidewalk.

His hair was spiked and red stripes ran through the locks. He was dressed in subtle clothes for once, leather pants, a leather vest with a pink tie-dye shirt underneath. He had a rainbow-studded belt with matching wristbands. He had silver eyeliner and flecked his face with glitter. On his shoulder sat Chairman Meow with a little pink dye himself.

On his way to the Institute, flowers bloomed in the bushes he passed. He shooed the birds, but picked just a couple flowers for Alec. The Institute came into sight with its tower and Gothic construction.

**"**Look at that Chairman Meow, not even a simple balloon," Magnus sneered, and scratched the head of his feline friend.

He stepped closer to the front door and opened it to the basic setup of the Institute. The halls leading to the infirmary, the weapons room, the library, and the stairs to the greenhouse. Chairman Meow climbed down his arm and stood at his feet. Magnus looked around.

**"**Still no balloons, my friend. No banners either. Nothing." Magnus's disposition grew sad as he padded into the library.

The walls were coated and shelves and the shelves were coated in books. There were armchairs for reading, a boring loveseat for conversations, and desks for whoever needed to use them. Nothing out of the ordinary. Chairman meowed at him with an upset tone.

**"**I know, Meow," He told the cat. Magnus looked around. No one. "Come on, Meow," Magnus purred.

The infirmary. He could see why Alec hated it and would always come to him. It was eery and cold and metal instruments hung from the walls. There were beds, none of them looked like they had been used in months. Another sign of his amazing work. No one was here.

**"**Are they avoiding me? Did I change the form of one of their bodies?" Magnus asked Chairman Meow. The cat strutted out the room, to be followed by the warlock. He watched as the cat walked into the weapons room.

**"**Did you find someone?" He asked the furry creature.

No. The cat followed a spider into the room, squishing it. He went to examine the seraph blades hanging where they could be easily accessible. The witchlights were gone from their cases. All of them.

**"**Chairman Meow, I'm not checking the greenhouse. We're going home." Magnus picked up his cat and strode out of the room.

Walking down the hall, he saw the room grow dark and then a brighter light came through. Chairman Meow squirmed until he broke free of Magnus's grip.

**"**Chairman!" Magnus said and quickened his pace.

**"**Happy birthday to you..." Magnus heard from the main hall of the building. "Happy birthday to you..."

In the room, the Lightwoods stood with Jace, Clary, and the vampire boy, Simon. The Nephilim were holding witchlights as they swayed, singing. Simon held a cake that was decorated with rainbow frosting. One candle stretched up from the middle. Why waste an actual ton of wax with meaningless candles?

Alec stepped to the front from behind his parents and siblings. He held out a box simply decorated with white paper and a green ribbon. He smiled, but Magnus could see stray tears in his eyes. Magnus took the box from him and set it by Chairman Meow. Alec moved closer, Magnus could feel the heat from his body. Alec had proved his love, and he didn't care about the rules anymore.

He planted a kiss on Magnus's lips and Magnus wrapped his arms around the boy. Alec felt his hair being stroked by his boyfriend and giggled in mid-kiss.

**"**Happy birthday, Magnus," Alec whispered, more tears coming.

**"**Why are you crying?" Magnus asked him, wiping away a tear.

**"**Another year's passed. I'm getting older with you, but I'm changing and you aren't," Alec sobbed a little.

**"**And you're worried about that?" Magnus pulled the boy into his embrace. "You have nothing to worry about, darling."

Alec wiped his eyes and squeezed Magnus. Magnus looked back and smiled at everyone who was there. Jace winked as Clary and Isabelle smiled back. Max got bored and began to read. Simon stared at the one candle beginning to melt on the cake.

**"**I love you, Alec," Magnus whispered, a small tear forming in his eye.

**"**I love you, Magnus," Alec replied and nuzzled close.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled. Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me...**  
**


End file.
